Raised Scars
by blehhxj9
Summary: Three years after Marron was kidnapped and converted into an android by Dr. Gero, she finds herself up against a new, more sinister person, Redco, who is obsessed with her. She then meets Trunks, who rescues her from all the torture and manipulations.
1. Chapter 1

Raised Scars

**Raised Scars**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **in any way own the anime, Dragon Ball Z. It's owned by… well, whoever owns it, and this is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you!

_This is my first story. It takes place in an alternate, parallel universe in the world of DBZ. New characters have been added and play a significant role in the storyline. Any questions, contact me._

Chapter One

The Window

Heavy rain landed in sheets across a window found in the back of the laboratory. It always stormed like this when something gruesome was about to happen. For some reason, it always did. That's how she knew how to run.

The sky was full of the low black clouds that released the rain. Nothing but rain for miles. The once red dirt mountains and mesas that constructed the bare desert-like area were now amorphous. The sunlight that heated up all the metal gadgets lying around was no where in sight. All she saw was rain.

Marron's thighs probably had permanent indentations from the window sill she constantly sat on. It was something she'd started doing a month ago. Waiting and watching for his return. She knew better than to wander too far.

Marron brought her knees to her chest and sighed deeply. She then glanced down at her legs. She saw all the raised scars she had acquired when she went through her… transformation. The pain was excruciating; she'd been awake through it all. But it made her feel stronger somehow, nearly superhuman. But the person who altered her body so drastically passed years ago. He'd died at the hands of one of his own creations. Dr. Gero was a cruel man, hell bent on total chaos and destruction. But he was dead now, and a new, younger, and more destructive person ran things around the lab. Phoenix Redco was _not _the one to mess with. He was truly evil. But the thing about him was you could never tell his moods. His standard poker face gave no sign of emotion. It was extremely hard to read him.

She sensed Redco's approach and made her way to the large metal door separating her from the outside world she once belonged to. No need to make him angry when it was already going to bad enough.

Redco opened the door. He was soaking wet from all the rain. His piercing blue eyes probed hers with a mix of hatred and admiration. He loved her because she was so beautiful and he was in love with her; but he had such an intense hate for her because she didn't love him back. He knew she could love-- she wasn't that out of tune with her human emotions despite the tremendous altercations to her body-- so he never understood why she wouldn't' be his.

"Marron," he said, cupping her face in the palms of his hands. "I missed you." He pulled her to him and kissed her gently. Marron fought the urge to push him away and run. She couldn't be tortured anymore. She didn't know if her physical and mental health could take it.

"I missed you, too." Marron replied, although they both knew she was lying. Without warning, Redco gripped her forearms and flung her to the floor.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" he raged. Marron scooted back as far to the wall as she could. She bumped the left leg on a metal table leg as she slid.

The metal wall was cold to the touch.

Redco extracted some type of remote control from the pocket of his tan trench coat.

"I warned you," Redco's voice was now calm, but it still contained that edge that reminded Marron of an enraged bull. "Don't you EVER push me away again. You are MINE."

Redco bent down to her level and stroked a few loose strands of light blonde hair behind her ear. The distorted smirk on his face made him seem scarier than he actually was. Marron knew that with her new abilities (she tested them out during one of Redco's numerous absences) she could crush him like a bug. But he had some sort of a mind control over her. He just looked at her and she lost all train of thought. That was how evil he was.

"Now, are you ready to behave like a good girl?" he whispered in her ear. Marron felt a wave of tears sting her eyes. She couldn't release them, not yet. She refused to show weakness anymore, like she had so many times before. She was going to pull herself together and find a way out. That would come later.

"Yes." Marron answered weakly. Too late. The tears were coming.

"Good girl." Redco chuckled slightly. "I love you."

Every time he said those three words, Marron's heart dropped. She didn't love him. Not even a little bit. She despised him. She wanted nothing more than to rid herself of him and this entire place. She'd been through enough. Lying lifeless on a cold metal table for three years was too much to bear. But Redco found a way to awaken her. He always found a way to get what he wanted. That was the only thing she admired about him. His willpower. But she still wanted him dead.

Marron's throat constricted as she managed to choke out the words.

"I love you, too."

Redco laughed again and backed away from Marron. The remote was in his hand now. She knew what was coming. He'd installed it into her body to punish her for roaming too far from the lab.

"You are such a liar." He said. Redco pushed the red button in the center of the remote and a wave of electricity traveled through Marron's body with such a force, it was like a tree being struck by lightning.

Marron released a blood-curdling, horrific scream that reverberated off the dimly lit walls. She knew it'd be over in a few minutes, but it was just too much. More disturbing still, Redco's raucous laugh nearly drowned out Marron's screaming.

And when two full minutes passed, the current running through Marron's body stopped. Blood was pouring from her mouth. She lay there on the floor now, breathing heavily and nearly choking on her own bile.

And then all she saw was black.

_A.N.—Pretty gruesome, eh? Well it wont all be like this. This is actually going to be worked into a romance. You'll see with who later on. Please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: Same as before. Read on…_

Chapter Two

The Mirror

Marron had somehow managed to escape the dreaded lab and was now roaming around South City, in search of some local cuisine. Redco had said earlier that morning that he wasn't to be expected home until well into nightfall so she could do as she pleased, as long as she obeyed the rules he had set for her.

Rules! What was she, four? How dare that pompous idiot give her a curfew as if she were a child? Ever since Gero died, Redco took over. As if he was the one who built that laboratory from scratch in the desert mountains.

Marron sighed deeply as she saw a mother tug her little boy away from petting a dog, who appeared to be using the bathroom into a gutter.

"But Mom, I wanna doggie like that!" the child whined.

"I told you: no pets in the house." The mother repeated sternly. She then whisked the child into an antique store up ahead.

Marron had no memory of her family. She was ripped out of the hands of her mother when she was 14, by some man in dark clothes. That was all of her past. Or all she could 

recollect. Gero must have gotten into her brain and did something. All she knew was the life she lived for the past three months, not that that was any better. Still, she knew, she'd figure it out someday.

Marron stopped dead in front of a shop window. In the display case was a mirror. Not just any mirror. It was full-length, incased in brass that twisted around the edges of the glass like solid ropes. In a word: beautiful. Marron always liked to find beauty in the strangest places and things. And the mirror was no exception. In it, she saw herself, dressed in a lacy white sundress, a black and white cloth bag across her shoulder. Her light blonde hair was slightly windblown, and her cheeks flushed just a little from walking twenty blocks in 82-degree weather. Thank goodness she wore her most comfortable shoes, a pair of white ballet flats she bought in a shoe store in East City when Redco took her shopping.

She then felt a strong presence behind her, going slightly weak in the knees thinking it was Redco. She turned slightly and saw a young man about her age approaching the window with an older woman. He stood six feet tall at the least and had the most amazing azure blue eyes she had ever seen. His lavender hair blew around his face as he opened the door for the woman he was with, apparently his mother (they had the same deep blue eyes.) He then looked back at her, his eyes already full of interest. Marron gazed back, about to speak, but she didn't know what to say. He smiled at her, and her heart melted. She smiled back meekly, feeling her face heat up. She hated it when she blushed.

The boy was still holding the door open, waiting for her, so Marron took that as a sign and followed the woman in, not bothering to look at the name of the store. The store was cool 

and smelled of aged roses. It was a furniture store, Marron finally figured out. The multiple sets of couches and end tables told that much. Marron kept her eyed on the boy as he made his way back to his mother, who stood studying an armoire in the back of the store. Marron made her way closer to the boy as she used an oil painting of the desert as an excuse to get back there.

"My mom bought one of those the other day." A deep, masculine voice said behind her. Marron turned and saw the blue-eyed boy.

"Oh. Well, I was just looking. It's not like I have enough money for it." She answered. She suddenly became very interested in the faux-marble floor.

The boy chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I'm a little surprised she bought it at the price they were asking for." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Trunks."

Marron took his hand and shook it. "Marron."

The boy looked over his shoulder at his mother, who was signaling to leave. "Nice meeting you." He said. Then he turned to follow his mother.

Marron just stood, not once taking her eyes off his retreating back.

Later on that night, while Redco was busy exploring Marron's body, she thought of Trunks. He seemed so kind in the few minutes she saw him. His eyes she couldn't quite get out of her head. They weren't haunting like Redco's were. They were… comforting.

And in a sick, twisted sort of thought, she imagined it was Trunks caressing her instead of Redco, and slowly she began to relax and enjoy.

_A.N.—Short, yes, I know, but there's more coming. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Golden

Trunks stood at the base of the mesa, focusing all his energy into a tiny ball. He'd perfected the "bullet" technique when he battled those androids for the final time. When all the energy was gathered, it came into a ball with a diameter roughly the size of a quarter. He shot it at an intended target and it went through them like a speeding bullet. But then about two seconds later, it exploded with the force of a mini atomic bomb. He'd defeated the androids that way. He aimed his finger like a gun at the mesa and shot the ball of energy into it. Then he flew backwards about a hundred feet to allow the blast to take place. There was a low rumble that echoed off the surrounding red dirt mountains and mesas, and then, as expected, the mesa exploded, a shower of red dust and debris flying everywhere.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up at the sky. Clouds were gathering overhead, like a big rain was coming. He plopped down on the ground and leaned back on his hands. He felt light-headed; not from the heat or the effort he'd just put into the energy blast, but Marron.

_Marron._

She was beyond gorgeous. His mother seemed to think so, too; she'd commented on the "lovely young girl" he was talking to in the store yesterday. She was petite and slender, with innocent- looking china blue eyes. Not someone you'd see on an average day. There was something almost angelic about the girl. But he did see one flaw: scars.

She had several. Down her arms and legs. Not scars that were ugly and obvious, though. Tiny little slits lined up in rows, cut with surgical precision. They were very light and faded, like they'd been 

sliced with a razor blade. He'd seen something like that before when his mother, who was a scientific genius, had dissected one of the late Dr. Gero's numerous androids they'd come across over the years. It had scars just like that. They were cut to add microscopic computers and tracking devices and numerous other things. Could it be? Was she one of those cold-blooded monsters?

Trunks shook his head a little to clear his mind of the thought. She couldn't be. Not looking like that. He nearly kicked himself for being so gullible, knowing perfectly well looks can be deceiving. He'd learned that the hard way battling those androids years ago. They were small, but extremely powerful.

But still. If she was up to something, it would have shown by now. So she could be okay. But Gero was dead and he didn't recall someone activating another android or he would have known about it. When he searched the lab for anything that could be potentially hazardous, he never saw her. So where did she come from?

_Someone else could be running things now, _Trunks thought. He stood back up, turning to face the cliffside the lab was located in. He cringed at the thought of someone else creating as much hell as Gero had put the Earth through. He'd stop it. He wouldn't let that person, whomever it was, get that far.

Then he saw something golden in the distance. Something was glistening in the late afternoon sun just ahead on another rock formation. He squinted his eyes at it, trying to get a better view. But the sun was beating down on it too hard, and it made his eyes sore. He decided to go to it himself. He levitated off the ground some and glided his way across. As he got closer, the figure began to take shape. Marron.

Wait, what was she doing out here?

"Hey!" Trunks called over to her.

She turned, and for a second, her eyes went wide, as if she was caught doing something wrong. But then they softened as he neared her.

"Trunks?" she looked him up and down. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same."

Marron stretched her arms up over her head. She glanced up at the cliff where Gero's old lab used to be and looked back at Trunks. "Um, just roaming around, I guess."

"All the way out here?"

Marron cocked her head to the side and studied Trunks fully for the first time. Those eyes she couldn't quite get over, framed by light lavender hair, pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands coming loose. His black tank top was torn and grit-streaked. Even his baggy gray pants were tattered. He looked like he'd been running around in the heat and rolling in dirt all day.

"Yeah," Marron finally answered. "I kinda live out here."

Trunks raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you serious? Where?"

Marron decided to be truthful. Maybe Trunks could actually help her out of the situation she was in. She pointed to a cliff; the exact one where Gero's lab was located.

"Wait--you live… in _Gero's _old lab?" Trunks asked hesitantly. So she may be an android after all if she came from there.

Marron nodded.

"So you're an android."

Marron's heart dropped as she heard his tone changed from caring to almost cold. She wasn't one of Dr. Gero's killing machines. She was just caught up in a horrific situation she had no control over.

"Don't look at me like that." Marron dropped her head and turned away from him.

Trunks stepped closer to her. "No, wait."

Marron turned back around. His eyes were full of concern, not hatred.

"If you're an android, why aren't you, you know, trying to fight me?" Trunks asked.

Marron's eyes began to fill with irrational tears as her head began to fill with the gruesome thoughts she had collected.

"I'm not here to cause harm. I'm one of Gero's… unfinished projects."

Trunks dropped down to the ground and Marron followed suit. She hugged her knees to her chest and turned her head away from Trunks.

"But when I defeated the androids he let loose, I came back to the lab to destroy anything he had left. I even found Cell. I never saw you." Trunks explained.

"I was still on the lab table. My body hadn't been completed so I was left out. He died before he finished me."

"But then who finished you?"

Marron was silent for a beat.

"Phoenix Redco, one of Gero's colleagues." Marron answered finally.

"So, he has other projects going on?" Trunks asked.

Marron shook her head no. "He only finished me. That's all he wanted. He mostly just messes around with chemicals. Trying to make some miracle drug to keep him alive forever."

Trunks stared at her. This man could be keeping her captive here. "What is he making you do?"

"Love him." She answered vaguely.

"Do you?"

"That man is sick."

Trunks boldly took her hand in his. "Come with me."

He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he shot into the air, headed back to Capsule Corporation, where he lived. He could already tell she was suffering from abuse. He didn't need to ask. The darkness behind her eyes was enough. He could handle Redco coming after him. If he was human, he'd easily win that battle.

_Big mistake, Marron, _Redco thought as he watched the two fly off into the distance. He'd gotten home just in time to see that whole little episode.

How dare she? He was the one who gave her life. That boy could have destroyed her when he raided the lab a few years ago. But he hid her, wanting to keep her.

Redco knew exactly who that boy was. He was the one who killed Android 17 and 18. Trunks Briefs, his name was. His mother was also in the scientific field. But no matter.

He was going to get his Marron back, killing anyone and anything standing in his way.

_Big mistake._


End file.
